Red High Heels
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Ginny is tired of Harry ruling over her emotions. It's time for him to pine for her. SongficOneshot. Song: Red High Heels, by Kellie Pickler.


**Another songfic! Yay! I own nothing.**

**--**

Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about

Tonight is the night that I'm going to get over Harry Potter.

_  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out _

Too long have I been tormented by the guy who dumped me just so I wouldn't get hurt.

_  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels _

After the war is over Ginny, he says. God only knows how long that will take.

_  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels _

_  
_Tonight is Bill and Fleur's wedding. And I got a date with Dean.

_  
I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says he has it bad for me_

He says that he hasn't gotten over me. So I'm going to take him to the wedding and show Harry I'm over him. Maybe I'll make him pine.

_  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see _

You can't do this to me, Potter. And I'm going to prove it to ya.

_  
Well you said so yourself  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels _

_  
_I slipped into my dress, and as my finishing touch, my favorite pair of shocking red heels. Harry said that they gave me a look of confidence, and that they made me look great. Knowing that, no one can take me down in these. And the sparkling red gown didn't do nothing either. _  
_

_Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

He could stare.

_  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you _

He could eat his famous little heart out.

_  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

_  
_He could be jealous of Dean. See if I care. He could fall passionately in love with me, and then he'll see what he did to me. How rejection feels.

_  
All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now _

Now there was nothing to stop me from having fun, like there had been since Harry broke it off.

_  
I put up a barbed wire fence   
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out _

Now I wouldn't feel anything for him, because there was no way he would ever take over me like that again. No guy would.

_  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real _

"Hey Dean," I say, and he kisses me lightly. It's right before the reception. I almost feel sorry for Harry.

"Wow, you look great."

_  
I just kicked you to the curb   
In my red high heels _

We walk into the room arm in arm. One small look away from Dean's face tell me that Harry is going along with my plan. I'm walking all over him.

_  
Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to _

He is staring, in some places that were not very appropriate.

_  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you_

He isn't hungry anymore because he already ate his heart and soul right out of his chest, but not before showing me what they held.

_  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

He missed me. He wanted me back. Sorry. Eye for an eye.

_  
Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to _

He watched jealously as I danced with Dean over and over, only stopping when we got hungry or wanted to get a drink.

_  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels _

_  
_You dumped me, remember Harry? And this is what it feels like not to be in my life. Get used to it.

_  
Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

"Hey Ginny!" he calls, while Dean is getting us drinks. I turn around.

"Yeah?"

_  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you _

"Can we talk?"

I'm tempted to say yes. I'm so tempted to beg him to take me back. But I put on my fakest sweet face for him, and reply, "No. Because I know you wish you hadn't dumped me, and that you want me back. But you won't rule over me. Breaking up was your choice. And I understand it. But you can't expect me to wait for years, possibly, for you to come back. Maybe when you do, we'll talk. Maybe then you'll be a bit less afraid of commitment. For now, bye! Good luck with your hunting."

_  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels _

_  
_I walk away, feeling wonderfully in control. No man would have power over me ever again.

_  
Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels   
In my red high heels_

_  
_Harry was right. These heels give me confidence. With them I just kicked Harry out of the picture. Too long had he been my idol, my god. No longer.

_  
Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels   
In my red high heels_

_  
_Hermione walks up to me, looking stunned. "How hard did you slap Harry? He looks terrible."

_  
In my red high heels_

I cocked my head to the side, then turned around. Harry hadn't moved. I guess I'm ruling over him now. "No physical contact was necessary. I just turned him down in the worst possible way. Now he knows what missing this girl is like."

_  
In my red high heels_

--

**So did you like? I just wanted to have Ginny get over him, show that she is strong. She basically spends all of the books pining for him, but I feel like after she dates him, she doesn't have to anymore. That's not to say that I don't love this pairing and think they should get back together, but I'm tired of all the stories where Ginny is angry at him, and they get together, even though Harry doesn't want her to get hurt. This story just shows that Ginny is bigger than that. GIRL POWER.**

**Review!**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
